magnus_chasefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Łowczyni Artemidy/Hej, wiemy że nie żyjesz, ale może udzielisz nam wywiadu? - wywiad z Ilit015
Witajcie! W tym wywiadzie poznacie Ilit aka Myszgę, czarującego lisa JWS Wiki, bez której tamtejszy czat nie byłby aż tak wyjątkowym miejscem. ---- Ave! Ave! Opowiedz nam więcej o sobie! Hm... Wiedzcie, iż jestem bardzo oryginalną osobą i szczerze nienawidzę o sobie opowiadać. Jestem dosyć tolerancyjna, ale nie będę tolerować bezpodstawnego wyśmiewania się z innych. Ta, i wbrew pozorom mam miękkie serce. Jak większość populacji Polski jestem wierząca (tak, musiałam to wpisać). Chciałabym latać - to moje największe marzenie, które raczej się nie spełni (bo ludzie skrzydeł nie mają, a śmiem wątpić czy cud się zdarzy. No i nie chce mi się uczyć latać na lotni). Latanie jest cudowne... Skąd wziął się Twój nick i avatar? Cóż, Ilit z dovahzul oznacza lisa. Owe zwierzaczki są przesłodkie oraz symbolizują spryt (co bardzo cenię). Avatar w sumie dość często zmieniam, ale na razie adekwatnie do mojego nicku przedstawia on lisa. A że naprawdę chciałabym latać, ma on skrzydła. Zgadzam się z Tobą, że lisy są słodkie. Skąd się wzięłaś na wiki? Dawno dawno temu obejrzałam z rodzicami Jak wytresować smoka, o którym w sumie dość czybko zapomniałam. Parę... tygodni lub miesięcy później okazało się, że moja kuzynka ma na tego punkcie, delikatnie rzecz biorąc fioła i sobie o tym filmie przypomniałam. Grzebiąc w internetach w poszukiwaniu informacji dogrzebałam się do artykułu o Szczerbatku, no i tak się wszystko zaczęło. Co lubisz poza lataniem i lisami? Rysować i śpiewać, co w sumie lepiej mi idzie od rysowania. Czytać książki (do biblioteki raz w tygodniu), czasem oglądam anime. No i branie udziału w przedstawieniach jest całkiem fajne... Ja zaczęłam lubić anime dopiero, gdy wujek pokazał mi i Piwo serię pt. Suisei no Gargantia. Naprawdę Ci ją polecam :) A ja polubiłam anime gdy zaczęłam oglądać Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood ^^ Wszyscy to chwalą, musze kiedyś obejrzeć :D Gość jednego z poprzednich wywiadów, Kirito, wspominał, że jesteś jego siostrą :) Opowiedz nam coś jeszcze na temat tej wikiowej rodziny! Na początku twierdził, że jest dziewczyną i w sumie tylko dlatego się zgodziłam. Chore... Po ''kilku burzliwych miesiącach do rodzeństwa dołączyła jeszcze Citi, a Onyksa została kuzynką. No i mam adoptowaną córkę. '''Co najczęściej robisz na wiki?' Siedzę na czacie i przeglądam blogi. Masz jakieś rady dla początkujących użytkowników? Nie bójcie się wbijać na czat! Jest tutaj mnóstwo miłych (khe, khe; ta, jasne) ludzi, którzy na pewno nie odmówią pomocy. Mogłabyś polecić nam coś fajnego do czytania, obejrzenia, posłuchania? Dozwolone wszystkie kategorie :) Dużo tego by było... Do obejrzenia polecam wspomniane wcześniej anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood i Fairy Tail. Do przeczytania... Najbardziej utkwiły mi w pamięciu książki Ricka Riordana i Brandona Mulla. Seria Spirit Animals też jest niczego sobie =D I Król Szamanów! XD :D Chciałabyś kogoś na koniec pozdrowić? Matiego, Wiki (która z niewiadomych powodów ma na mnie focha), Citi, Kirito, Aster (która pewnie tego nie przeczyta, ale cóż!), Syb, Onyksę, Łowczynię oraz . Dziękuję, że poświęciłaś mi swój czas! Nie ma za co! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wywiady